


Getting Back to Normal

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: A very short one-shot about a Two-Handed Warrior Inquisitor after the events in Trespasser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. Just borrowing them for a little bit.

Her great sword sits there against the wall, just taunting her, reminding her of everything that she was and everything that she has lost. Part of her wants to pick it up and toss it out of the window, screaming with all of the anger that she feels deep inside. She scoffs at the though. She doubts she could even pick up the bloody sword with just one hand and her stump.

She stands and lets out a scream for frustration as tears began to fall. She hates feeling like this. She is a warrior! The former leader of the Inquisition!!! But yet here she stood, feeling as if she has lost everything because she lost part of her arm. She knew that far many more of her people lost everything compared to her but it still hurt. She still felt almost hopeless at times.

Cullen helped her out as much as he could. He gave her both help and space as she needed it. She knew deep down inside that she never deserved him. Especially not with the way she seemed to be taking all of her anger out on him lately. Things needed to change and fast.

With one final look at the great sword, she made her way out of the home that she shared with Cullen. She headed over to the field where her husband was playing with their Mabari. As she walked she picked up two practice swords Cullen kept as best she could with one hand. She tossed one to the ground in front of Cullen when she reached him. “Teach me how to fight with one sword. I’m tired of feeling helpless.”

Cullen smiled brightly at her and nodded. “Glad to have you back love.”

“Not back yet but I’m getting there.”


End file.
